Talk:Overtime
Order Put the order back, that's specifically why I came to this page. And there was no spoiler. -- ? It looks better as it is =/ CrackLawliet 02:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) So? It was more useful the way it was. -- ? Nevertheless, it looked like a big wad of text... btw, sign your messagegs by typing "~" 4 times in a row CrackLawliet 02:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) You already covered looks, function before looks If you were refering to the "recomended order" of getting the items, how about no. The order was all over the place making you go above and below ground several times and ending furthest from where you needed to be. No it wasnt, I did that order myself. It was the fastest route. you sure? I personally messed up in only one spot when doing my route and that was not doing the compromising photo last since i looped back to that place anyway. I went lab coat (its practically right next to where you start for crying out loud), photo, headset, champagne, gift basket, queens, USB. I should've done the photo after the USB since i exited the underground by the americana when i had to go to the arena anyway. Kintoki42 02:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to know who keeps saying the USB drive is in the Underground labs. Its nowhere near the labs. It sits in one of the underground warehouses in the tunnels.Kintoki42 02:44, October 5, 2010 (UTC) TK's Last Attack Y'know when TK strangles you at the end? It also looks like he's trying to bite you. Does anyone else notice this? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 02:00, October 6, 2010 (UTC) He was infected afterall, maybe just on the verge of turning. NT92 15:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) That also explains why he is trying to choke Chuck! But, aint Chuck immune? I mean, through the story, he does not get infected, like Frank got. Alta1r 18:01, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :No-one in the DR-verse is immune. Most just haven't been bitten yet. Frank may have been infected from Day 1 in the Warehouse about 6 PM when he first meets a Queen. Could've stung him. Chuck hasn't been biten or stung in a cutscene yet if my memory works right. -- Chris. Problem? ' 18:04, November 9, 2010 (UTC) OTR Overtime? Do you think there should be some mention of how Overtime works in ''Off the Record? Though it is mostly the same, the key items are different and the events at the arena are changed. Maetch 00:24, 9 January 2012 (UTC) *Definitley. Maybe we should make a new page to add to the Overtime page - like '''Overtime (Off the Record). Perhaps mention that for collecting the items, see the appropriate section on the DR2 Overtime page. Feel free to start up Overtime (Off the Record) and other editors will help out. --Mistertrouble189 01:37, 9 January 2012 (UTC) **Well, I gave it a shot right here Overtime (Off the Record). Any extra help is appreciated. Maetch 19:15, 9 January 2012 (UTC) ::*You did an amazing job. Wow. Super. I will attempt Overtime in OTR myself and see if I can add anything. Good work, as well as your other edits too! --Mistertrouble189 20:59, 9 January 2012 (UTC)